


Birthday Treat

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Young Severus Snape, snape's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severity_softly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/gifts).



> For the lovely severity_softly. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

Severus lay in his mother’s lap as she gently untangled his hair. She had no idea what he had been doing to get it in this state, but she was beginning to fear that even magic wouldn’t be able to sort out the problem.

"I was trying to pick some ingredients from the allotment," Severus explained, as usual reading his mother's mind with ease.

"And you thought it would be best to do this alone, at night?" Eileen couldn't quite keep the smile from her voice, though she knew all too well why Snape had gone there alone.

Severus snuffled further into his mother's lap. His father wasn't home so he had time to enjoy his mother's company.

"Well, seeing as it's after midnight, do you know what that means?"

"My birthday?"

"Your birthday. Come along." And she lifted her son up easily in her arms and carried him to the back room. She placed him down and then pushed him towards the table. "Go have a look."

Warily Severus climbed on to a chair so he could see what was on the table. He gasped. A brand new Potions Set for Young Wizards, fully stocked. Severus looked up at his mother and smiled.

"Happy birthday darling."


End file.
